


Mike and Lennie Genderbend

by Quincy_Adams_Wagstaff



Series: A Wolf in the Fold [1]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quincy_Adams_Wagstaff/pseuds/Quincy_Adams_Wagstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They look friendly, but they'll mop the floor with any mook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike and Lennie Genderbend

My God, they don't look like detectives anymore. Being a woman who idolizes characters like Clarise Starling, that severely disappoints me.  
I'll do better in the future. Je promis.  
http://www.flickr.com/photos/37565999@N06/13201905924/


End file.
